Back in my days: Book 8: The Hidden Enemy
by Skyla Talon
Summary: They're back! Kai, Nya, and their friends receive Imperial orders to protect the Royal Family from the SoGs. But when things start to point to a spy amongst them, can they find a way to save Ninjago once more, or are they doomed?
1. Prologue

**A/N: How many of you actually thought I was going to stop? Oh, and Hello! *clears throat* So, I am continuing this series…till the end! Too many of you don't want it to end just yet. (Ok…one person is too many in my opinion) Enjoy this interesting little tidbit!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Prologue: Lessons and Dates

I stared at the waterfall across from me, willing it to _go backwards_. Nothing happened. Sighing in defeat, I turned around to see that Nya had already mastered creating pictures in the air with my fire power…well, I guess technically it was her fire power. Grumbling to myself, I sat down on the boulder next to the pond. It was Misako's idea that we return to Sensei's old tea shop to train us in our new powers.

A hand suddenly landed on my shoulder. "Mind of I join you son? I need a break from learning my ABCs… is something the matter?"

I glanced to my side to see that Father had joined me, wearing an everyday outfit of jeans and a red button down shirt, while brown work boots adorned his feet. I shook my head as I turned back to look at the water. "Nothing is going on. Other than the fact that I can't control my water abilities just yet. Can't I just stay the master of fire and leave it at that?"

"I guess…but I am sure that you can do it, Kai. I mean really, look at your sister over there. She's got it all figured out already." Father gave me a side hug.

I rolled my eyes as I looked down at my feet. "Yeah…but I'm even more different than her. She doesn't need anyone to balance her… I do. Why do I have to have so much power in my veins?"

Father didn't respond, too busy in trying to make himself small as Mother came out of the old store. "Ray!? Where are you!? We are not done with our lesson yet, and Misako wants to finish it _before_ Koko goes to take her nap!"

"He's over here Mother!" I called out to her, knowing that despite the embarrassment of taking classes with a four year old, that it was better to get it over with.

Father muttered traitor under his breath, before begrudgingly following Mother back inside. Shaking my head, I turned back to the waterfall…only to blink as I realized that it was moving backwards. "Looks like you were just trying to hard…and no, I am not doing it for you." Nya appeared at my side, a grin on her face. "Check your watch. It's time for our double-date. Ready?"

I quickly launched to my feet, ready to see Skylor again. Turning to face the gate, I spotted Jay nervously playing with the bright blue tie that he was wearing. A grimaced escaped me as I realized that I needed to put my suit and tie on too, for the five star restaurant and formal dance that we were going to. This was going to be fun…

…

I used the car's rearview mirror to double check that I didn't look like a complete idiot. I was wearing a rusty red suit, with a slightly brighter red tie, and I had groomed my hair so it was down…of course since it naturally sticks straight up anyways, that means I had to slather it in hair gel. Jay and Nya, who had changed nicely into a maroon evening gown and black high heels, were sitting in the back waiting for me to pick Skylor up. Swallowing my nerves down, I stood up and walked over to her apartment. Pushing the doorbell, I felt my knees turn into jelly. The telltale clicking of high heels on the tile floor in her entrance way reached my ears seconds before the door pulled open. If Nya looked beautiful, then Skylor was the bell of the ball. Her long orange hair that she normally kept pulled back in a pony was mostly down, and had met a curler, a small bun resting on the top of her head. She was wearing an orange evening gown, makeup lightly painting her facial features. A little short sleeved, beaded, decorative dark orange jacket covered her shoulders.

Smiling, she reached a hand out to me. "Ready?"

"Yeah…ready." I accepted her hand, gawking openly at my girlfriend.

Skylor took one look at my face, and then burst out laughing. "Kai…your face."

Shaking my head, we walked down to the car. Letting go of Skylor just long enough to open her door, I glanced back to see Jay blinking rapidly at her, clearly trying to try and wrap his mind around the fact that this same stunning woman had tried killing us two years ago in a cutthroat, rigged, tournament.

Nya shifted in her seat, a grin crossing her face. "Wow! You look _wonderful_ , Skylor." She played with her gold and ruby bracelet, a wry smile slipping into place. "I'm going to look so drab next to you. I mean seriously, you even actually did something with your hair. I just stuck a barrette into mine and called it good…and it isn't a nice one either."

Skylor laughed, before reaching across and squeezing Nya's hand. "You look wonderful too Nya. Don't be so hard on yourself. Besides that, we're the lucky ones. You do realize how many girls dream of going out with a ninja? And look at us! Everyone is going to be more interested in the guys than us."

"We better get going if we're going to make it to the restaurant in time…Jay? You do know what name the reservation is in, right?" I asked as I pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, yeah. Mr. Borg said it he put it in one of our names so we wouldn't forgot…but I forgot which one…" Jay rubbed the back of neck sheepishly.

…

"Candlelit dinner? Did Mr. Borg tell any of you that it was a candlelit dinner?" Jay stared at the flickering flame.

"I'm more concerned about the romantic violin music that is being played live in front of us…" I eyed the violinists nervously.

Nya shrugged as she reached over to play with the candle's flame. "I can use the extra practice you know."

I rolled my eyes at her, even as Skylor sat her menu down. "I think I know what it is I want. Kai?"

I nodded in agreement, before calling the waiter over…

…

I tried to blend with the steel wall behind me, in hopes to accomplish two things, avoiding fans…and the dance floor. Skylor was animatedly talking to Mr. Borg and the chairman for the kids' hospitable. Jay was pressing himself against the wall next to me, attempting to disappear as well. Nya wove her way through the crowded dance hall, talking animatedly with anyone that turned to look at her for longer than three seconds. There were a few couples actually dancing to the thankfully not romantic at all music, thank you Lou! Nya suddenly disappeared from my sight…only to reappear in front of Jay.

"Come on…Ed told me that you know how to dance. Let's go do to it." Nya dragged Jay onto the dance floor.

Skylor slipped away from her conversation with the hosts, a smile on her face as she joined me at the wall. "Hey…look I know from talking to Nya that you have two left feet, but can we do at least one dance while we're here?"

I groaned inwardly, before spotting the table that was set up for the donations to the Ninjago's Young Ones' Hospitable. "Sure… one dance." I lifted my hand up for her to take, sweeping myself into a low bow.

Skylor giggled as she accepted my hand. Walking onto the dance floor, I turned to face her. Grasping her one hand in my hand, I placed my other hand on the small of her back. Stepping in time to the music, I slipped easily into the waltz.

"I thought you had two left feet?" Skylor arched her eyebrow upwards in surprise that I could actually dance.

"Thank Lou. The guys and I had to go undercover at a dance competition…as competitors. Course, our cover was blown within seconds of us getting on stage so our carefully planned dance routine turned to a full blown battle." I grinned as I recalled the day that Cole unlocked his true potential.

"Hmm, do you want to show him that you remember the lessons?" Skylor nodded her head to the stage where the Royal Blacksmiths were performing.

I glanced first at Lou up on the stage, then at Skylor. "Sure."

With that single word, I took a step to the left, spinning her out. Catching her in my arms, I dipped her low to the ground before straightening back up. Heart thudding with excitement, I led her across the dance floor, feet springing into the air with every step. Jay caught sight of me, recognition on what I was doing flashing in his eyes, before he started to do the same with Nya. Spinning, we traded partners, our hands coming to a rest on each other's. After take one step back, we took another step forward, this time all four of us meeting the small circle. Pressing our palms together, we walked slowly in a circle together once, before we sprang apart, our dates in our arms again as we spun around the floor.

…

I blinked as the song ended, only to be replaced by earsplitting applause. Wincing, the loudness of the applause hurt my ears; I turned around to find everyone staring at us. Mr. Borg wheeled himself forward, a grin on his face. "There you have it folks! Not only can our very own ninja defend our homes, and help plan this wonderful charity for a good cause, but they know how to dance as well!" Mr. Borg clapped us on the shoulder, before dropping his voice to a whisper. "Lloyd called. Something came up, you three need to report for duty."

We nodded in understanding, before moving to cross the hall. I snapped my head up suddenly as I remembered about my date. "Skylor…do you want to stay here, or go home right now since we have to leave?"

Skylor moved to join us, her face flushed from the energetic dance. "I'll go with you. This whole formal dance thing really isn't my thing."

We then bid our good hosts good night, as well as a few others, before heading out into the cool night air…

Apparently Ninjago had some things it needed its ninjas for…

 **A/N: Done! Yeah, everyone that was there stopped what they were doing to watch them dance. They got a little carried away…and technically danced through six songs, though they don't know that yet…they think it was just one song.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Umm, can't think of anything… enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter One: Peace? Never heard of such a ridiculous thing!

I gritted my teeth together as I wiggled through the air vent, dragging an offline Zane behind me. "Of course… when the Mechanic breaks out of prison _and_ kidnaps Zane, the same time we receive word that a band of Samurai bandits had enslaved an entire village…and that there is a random dude with amnesia that _might_ be Sensei. And to top it off, it's Dragon Day and the mayor wants Lloyd to secure the parade route…" I broke off from my grumbling when the sound of something heavy pulling the air vent down from somewhere behind me alerted me that I probably should stop complaining that I had to get the Mechanic behind bars without any help and get moving.

Tightening my grip on Zane, I vaulted out of the air vent, tossing him onto the floor nearby. The Mechanic turned to face me, a maniacal grin dancing on his face. "Red ninja! Time to meet your doom!" He pulled out something…I wasn't sure what it was, out from behind his back.

"Nice…but I really don't feel like playing nice with you." I lit my hand on fire, fingers curling into a fist.

A minute later, I was tackling him to the ground, trying to overpower him. The Mechanic laughed as he tossed me to the side as if I were nothing more than a bale of hay. Turning to face me, he raised his arm up to deal the final blow…and promptly turned into a giant icicle. Which would have been great if I hadn't froze with him.

Zane appeared in my field of vision, a frown on his face. "Sorry Kai. My hearing receptors were working, so I knew that you wanted some help…and well, Pixal contacted me. Lloyd wants the team to meet up, preferably now."

I rolled my eyes at him, even as I summoned my fire again, slowly melting the ice that encased me.

…

I ignored Nya and the others questioning glances as I sat shivering, three different blankets draped over me despite the midsummer weather. Zane appeared to accept that I only want to explain what happened once and was not answering their questions, no matter how often Jay and Cole pestered him about it.

Finally, Lloyd arrived at the Airjitzu Temple, dropping neatly to the ground. "Sorry I'm late…Zane did you freeze Kai by accident again?" Lloyd planted his hands on his hips, dismay flooding his features.

"Smart…these guys didn't figure it out yet." I commented as I tilted my head to the side.

Lloyd shook his head, before launching straight to the point. "Ok… so during the parade some ancient artifact called the Oni Mask of Vengeance…" Lloyd shot me a questioning look. I shrugged, indicating that he should continue on. " _Fine_. Anyways, I did some research, apparently there is a new uprising crime organization called the Sons of Garmadon, and they're the ones that stole it..." Lloyd sighed as he noticed that Jay had shot his hand up into the air. "Yes Jay, they look to what my father did under the influence of the Great Devourer's venom as what they should do. Now put your hand down. We're not a school."

Jay dropped his hand, looking confused. "Actually I was wondering if you knew about the one-eyed dude standing behind you."

All heads snapped back to look behind Lloyd. Sure enough, standing behind Lloyd was an old man. He was wearing the green and gold uniform of the Imperial guard, a gold helmet resting on his head. His eyebrows, mustache and beard all were a light grey, with a few black hairs. His right eye was a deep ivy green color; his left eye was covered by a black eye-patch.

His hand rested dangerously on the handle of a gun that was resting on his hip. "I am Hutchins, Royal Master of Arms and Counsel to the Imperial Majesties. I have a request to make that I hope you will honor me with."

I felt all breath leave me, my heart pounding loudly in my ears…no wait. That's Nya's emotions, not mine. _Calm down sis. He didn't say we would meet the Imperial family._ I flashed to Nya as I tried to see if I could lose some blankets without shivering to death. I really didn't want Hutchins to think I was ill or anything.

Lloyd crossed his arms, his eyes staring our guest down. "What is it that you need us to do?"

"There is a second Oni Mask. The Imperial family has it in the palace…however the thievery of the other one has us concerned that these Sons of Garmadon might be after both. The Emperor is giving a public speech tomorrow. I want you six to work undercover to protect them." Hutchins didn't waver at all, not once dropping the professionalism to appear even remotely friendly.

A sudden flurry of emotions erupted across my bond with Nya right before she fainted. "Don't mind her. You basically said that we get to see the Emperor from a distance." I moved to crouch down next to her, glad that I could breathe easier now that she wasn't broadcasting to me.

Zane nodded in agreement to my actions, pleased that he didn't have to be the one to tend to her. Hutchins cleared his throat, confusion now crowding into his eye. "I see…you do know how to be discreet, right?"

"We're ninja. Don't worry about it." Lloyd cut in, brushing him off.

….

I ignored the way that the majority of my brothers whispered to each other about a certain thing that we had noticed earlier. Nya burst into giggles every time that she heard about it, all the while tugging on her dresses collar. When Mother had heard that we were going to be guarding the palace, undercover, she had insisted that we wear what would have been considered nice formal wear back in our days, but now…we look ridiculous. I was wearing black breeches with a long sleeved white tunic with a red vest and shiny black boots. A red cap was pulled low over my eyes, hopefully hiding my embarrassment. Nya on the other hand was wearing a dyed pink cotton gown that dragged across the ground; the sleeves puffing out where they met her shoulders, the edges of the sleeves and her collar were trimmed with perfectly white lace. She wore a matching bonnet over her head, covering her hair that was barely long enough to pull back into a bun. Thankfully, she held Mother's favorite fan in her hand.

Lloyd groaned as he shifted suddenly, turning to glare at the others. "Ok…what's so funny? Please share, I am sure we will all find it all very amusing."

"Your voice…" Jay sniggered into his hand, his blue bow tie undone around his neck.

Zane shook his head, even as he readjusted the snow white bow tie he was wearing. "It is deeper than the last time we were all together. I know it was only for a few days…but we noticed. Oh, Kai, Nya? You do realize that when we found out that this is a formal event and all those attending it must dress accordingly…you do know that your newer formal clothes would have done fine, correct?"

"Mother insisted." We spoke in unison, with me pulling my cap lower, while Nya snapped the fan open. Waving the fan in front of her face, she continued eagerly. "On the bright side, Mother says I am now old enough to inherit the Fan of Nerissa."

I rolled my eyes at her, even as I spotted something floating through the air. Before I could point it out to the others though, Cole suddenly spoke up. "Hey Lloyd, why ya starin' at the princess? Do you have a crush?"

Lloyd turned bright red as he whipped his head around to glare at him. "Cole! We are here to ensure the Imperial Family's safety. I DO NOT have a crush on anyone. I was just finding the fact she is wearing a green kimono interesting."

Sniggers escaped us, even as Nya suddenly snapped the family heirloom closed. "Guys! Look! That balloon over there has the symbol for the Sons of Garmadon on it!"

We didn't even plot out a plan first. Breaking off into different directions, we scattered in a race to get there first. I wove my way through the crowd, mumbling apologies as I neared the balloon. _I'm going after the Empress and Princess. I have a bad feeling about this. Everyone knows that when we see a threat, we split up to surround it…_

I blinked rapidly, reaching up to turn my comlink on. "Guys, Nya just made a good point to me. It is no secret that we split up in this kind of situation. What if our _friends_ are just trying to draw us away from the Imperial Family?"

Lloyd's voice crackled over the comlink, worry edging his voice. "She's right. I'll go back to the front. You guys get to that balloon!"

…

Of course, the second the snapping of explosives are heard, the _entire_ crowd goes running for cover, in a panic. Shaking my head, I squeezed through a few more people, trying to get to the stage. _Everything is under control…literally under control. False alarm guys. It was just some firecrackers._ Nya's voice filled my mind, annoyance humming through our connection even as I finally burst free of the stampede. I glanced over at Nya, glad to see that she had pocketed our family heirloom. Running up onto the stage, I helped the Empress up while Lloyd and Nya took defensive positions around the Princess. Zane and Cole arrived, quickly surrounding the Emperor.

Jay laughed nervously as he jumped down next to me. "Sorry, I couldn't get past the crowd. Hope I'm not too late to join the party."

"You are…Nya already confirmed that it was just a false alarm." I stated calmly as I shifted slightly, looking around for any new threats.

Hutchins nodded his thanks as he joined us and the Imperial Family, his face blank. The Emperor quickly whispered something to Hutchins, who nodded in agreement to whatever it was. A minute later, he walked back over to us.

"The Imperial Family would like to thank you for your service. They would also like to know if you would stay at the palace to help guard the Mask of Deception." Hutchins placed his hands behind his back in the same position Sensei sometimes would when awaiting for one of us to answer a deep psychological question.

Lloyd bowed to him, his voice calm and for once professional. "Of course. What time would you like us to arrive?"

"Tonight at the latest." Hutchins then turned around, leaving us alone.

…

I readjusted my gi, glad we could go in uniform this time around. Glancing over at Nya, I spotted the fan resting on her hip, next to one of her daggers. "Ready?"

"Seeing as we're waiting for you two to cross the threshold? Yes, we're ready." Lloyd called out from where he was standing…inside of the doorway.

Scowling, I hurried after him, Nya on my heels. Hutchins nodded to us before leading us to the Imperial Throne Room. Once inside, we spotted the Imperial Family. Unlike the rush of the moment from earlier, we could actually see them clearly. The Emperor had dark gray hair, with a thin mustache; he wore gray dress pants and a green dress shirt, underneath a green suit jacket. Black dress shoes adorned his feet, glinting like brand new, his eyes were a deep azure blue. The Empress, who stood next to him, was wearing a traditional green kimono with gray and gold highlights and with a white cape with a green floral pattern on it. Her eyes were a light green color, her hair which was done up in a bun was a light brown color. The mysterious Jade Princess stood on her father's other side, slightly behind him. She was still wearing the green kimono from earlier, a gold headpiece holding her long snowy white hair up. She also wore a white cape with a red floral print on it.

The Emperor moved forward, coming to a stop right in front of us. "We are honored to meet you, heroes of Ninjago."

"I think…" Jay started to say, before Lloyd elbowed him hard in the side. Stepping forward, Lloyd swept low into a bow. "The honor is ours your imperialness."

"Have you met my daughter? The Jade Princess, Harumi. She is the one that requested your presence here." The Emperor announced as he beckoned his daughter forward.

Harumi smiled at us, excitement gleaming in her eyes. "It is soo wonderful to meet you all in person. I have followed all of your careers in the ninja business."

I smiled tightly at her, even as I noticed that her eyes were drawn to the fan at Nya's side…

…

I shifted slightly; feeling bored just standing around _waiting_ for something to happen. Nya rolled her eyes at me as she examined the miniscule details of our ancestor's fan. It was our shift to guard the Mask of Deception, and I was being to question why we were doing this. Technically, we never had to guard anything before. Sure, there was the time with the Fangblades, but no one knew where they were at so we had to go and find them.

 _If they are after the Oni Masks, then they might be after the Lost Oni Mask of Hatred._ Nya suddenly pointed out to me.

I stifled a sigh, shifting through my childhood memories about the legend of the Three Oni Masks. _There is a reason why it is called the Lost Oni Mask of Hatred._ I flashed across our bond, allowing, annoyance to slip through.

 _Kai…_

"Nya, don't. Look, the Lost Oni Mask of Hatred was placed somewhere where only someone with Oni blood can get to it. And seeing as the only one who even knows what an Oni is, happens to be dead…" I broke off, catching a flicker of movement out of the corner of my eye.

Nya shifted, slipping the fan back onto her belt, a frown on her face as she followed the same movement with her eyes. "You do realize that the Oni Spy might be still around."

"Only you would believe that a creature of darkness is watching over all of Ninjago." I muttered under my breath as I reached for my sword.

 **A/N: Done! Phew. Um, yeah, all of that just happened. Kai and Nya don't really know much about the Oni Masks, they were considered myths by everyone by the time they came along.** _ **But**_ **they do know that there are three Masks and not two, while everyone else thinks it is three. Hoped that you enjoyed reading this little chapter!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! So, yeah. Time to continue on with the story. Really can't think of anything to say…except why is it always telepathical twins? Why not triplets? Or am I the only that cares about this dilemma?**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Two: Explosives and Spies

I crept forward silently, following the shadowy figure. Nya was right behind me, the Oni Mask unguarded for a little while. _Normal people would see questionable movement while guarding a priceless artifact and send one person to check it out while the rest of the shift stays to guard it…_

 _We're not normal people bro. We're ninjas._ Nya cut in, interrupting my little monologue.

I glared at her, before turning around to see that whoever we were following was gone. _Back to our post. If Lloyd asks we never left it._

….

"…and then Hutchins showed up and escorted the Princess home." Lloyd finished up explaining what he was up to last night while Nya and I were tracking down a mysterious person.

"Oooh, sounds like someone was on a date…" Cole spoke in his sing-songy voice, smirking as he nudged Jay, who sniggered at the thought that our little brother was old enough to actually date someone.

"It was not!" Lloyd loudly protested as he went to do a sidekick at Cole.

Cole dodged the blow, sniggering as he shifted his position. We were all in the palace's courtyard, practicing in case of emergency. Lloyd was paired up with Cole, Jay with me, and Zane with Nya. Cole had set up his music player; with the CD we listen to while practicing inside of it, all the while we were catching each other up on what happened on our different shifts. Nya and I ended telling the others about leaving our posts to follow a shadowy figure in the distance.

A loud thud brought me out of my thoughts, a gasp for breath escaping me as I blinked rapidly. I was somehow lying on my back, Jay hovering over me, panic sketched on his face. "I'm soo sorry Kai! I didn't realize that you weren't concentrating on what I was doing…"

I held my hand up, silencing him immediately. "Relax, zaptrap. This is a good time for a lesson… never get distracted during a battle."

Jay relaxed slightly, seeing that I was not harmed or taking it seriously. Lloyd nodded in agreement, before suddenly tripping over Cole's new scythe that was lying on the ground, slamming hard into the concrete.

Zane immediately grasped him, hauling him back to his feet. "You appear to have a sprained wrist. I recommend that you get some ice for it and take it easy for awhile." Looking up at us, he directed his question straight to me. "Should we split up into two teams and work on our ability to work as a team?"

"Yeah, sure." I sharpened my voice, stepping into my unsaid role as second-in-command. "Lloyd, go find some ice for that wrist."

Lloyd ducked his head, before leaving us. Nya smirked as she walked over to stand next to me. "Let's see how well you guys go against us two."

Groans immediately escaped our brothers as they slumped their shoulders…everyone that was except for Zane, who nodded in agreement. "Brilliant strategy. The two of you get the advantage of being able to communicate your plans without our hearing them, while we don't know what's going on. Where as if we had separated you, you can very easily pull the battle plan from the other's mind." He addressed that last part to the others, pointing out that either way, this worked best.

…

I couldn't help my smile. The mailman was here. How did he consistently find us, no matter how many times we moved, I had no idea, but I knew that the mail he carried would be a welcome sight for the others. "Sorry, no one gets into the palace. I can take it to the others though."

The mailman nodded, handing over a large handful of mail. "See you next time…try and not move too much, it's annoying trying to figure out where you're living at with how often you move."

I winced at that, accepting the pile of letters. "Sorry about that. We plan on not staying here long, as soon as the threat is over, we are headed back to the Airjitzu Temple."

The mailman shook his head as he walked off. Turning, I walked to the private wing that the Imperial Family had given us. Sucking in a deep breath, I lifted the mail into the air… "Mail call!"

Instant scramble. A yelp escaped me as I stumbled into the doorway, dropping the mail. Why did I ask for this again?

"Hey Cole! Lou sent you a rather thick letter! Cole?" Jay paused, glancing around the room as he realized that he wasn't there.

A frown crossed my face as I realized that I should have realized that we were short a member. "Weird…as anyone seen Cole?"

Murmurs of no rippled through the group as unease settled in the air… just as the door banged open.

"Bombs!" We whipped around to find Cole standing in the doorway, sides heaving, suggesting that he had run all the way there from somewhere. "Bombs…under the palace…Hutchins is involved…"

Lloyd launched forward, grabbing his katana. "We need to warn the Emperor and get the Imperial Family out of here!"

Leaping to our feet, we all snagged our weapons, our break over with.

…

Jay and Cole stood to my left while Nya stood on my right, Zane having gone to save the Princess and Lloyd was dealing with Hutchins. The Oni Mask was behind us as we tensely waited for anyone to arrive. Finally a weirdo that was dressed completely in black and wearing a red mask showed up at the entrance to the room that held the mystical artifact.

The strange man took an involuntary step back, shock flooding his countenance. "Impossible…you aren't supposed to be on duty right now…the regular guards were supposed to take over again…."

Alarm immediately shot through me as I realized that for him to say that would mean that we had a spy amongst us…

Jay snorted loudly as he lifted his nunchucks up, watching him move backwards. "This is going to be easier than we thought."

I mentally noted to strangle him later. Right now we have to deal with our unwanted guest's maniacal laughter as he pulled out the Oni Mask of Vengeance. Placing it on his head, he immediately grew two extra arms and horns atop of his head. _Careful Kai._ Nya gently reminded me, worry leaking through our bond. _Right back at ya sis_.

With that, we leapt into battle, our weapons clashing with his even as the palace exploded…

…

"Yes! Great shot Kai!" Cole cheered as the Oni Mask of Deception crumbled to the floor, having been turned into ash.

I scratched the back of my neck, wishing that I _had_ thought of that. "Actually, that was Nya not me."

"What!?" They snapped their heads back quickly to stare at Nya, who was holding another fire ball.

"Come on guys…you know that we can use each other's powers." Nya rolled her eyes as she extinguished the flames.

Hutchins ran into the room right then, Lloyd, Zane and the Princess on his heels…the Oni Mask of Deception in his hands. "That wasn't the real Oni Mask. I wasn't sure if you could actually protect it or not, so I had replaced it with a fake. Take the princess and the Mask…I will stay behind and look for the Emperor and Empress."

Nodding in understanding, we followed him to the throne room where he then revealed a secret passage way behind the throne. Handing Lloyd the mask, we gestured for him and the Princess to enter first.

…

I gasped for breath as I collapsed on the deck of the _Bounty_ , sweat coating me in several layers. The night sky darkened rapidly with the smoke that rose up from what's left of the palace. Jay, Cole, and Zane were scrambling as far from Nya as they could, while the latter clutched her fan tightly in her hand.

Lloyd and the Princess ran up to greet us, worry dancing in their eyes. The Princess stopped shortly before us, clasping her hands together. "Where are Hutchins and my adopted parents?"

Nya tucked her fan away, soot covering her face. "I am sorry, your highness. They did not make it."

Zane cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Since we now know that there was a spy amongst us, may I recommend we assign Kai and Nya in charge of figuring it out whom?"

Lloyd nodded in agreement, glancing over to us. "If we find _any_ clues at all on who the spy is, we tell one of you two immediately. No exceptions."

The Jade Princess crossed her arms, hugging herself tightly. "Why those two? I don't get what's so special about them."

"They're t…" "Twins. We're so used to working together that we make a great team. We figured out that Krux and Dr. Saunders was the same person long before the others did." I interrupted Lloyd, deciding that until we know who the spy is, the fact we have telepathical twins on our side should remain a secret.

I just hope that the spy lets slip sooner rather than later. We're going to have problems if we don't figure this out before the Sons of Garmadon come back to hurt the Princess….

 **A/N: Done! And seriously…why not telepathical triplets? Hmm, Kai and Nya are in charge of finding the spy, and apparently the fact they're mentally connected is not well known. And Kai is keeping it that way until farther notice.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Umm, let's get onto the story… also will be starting a new series soon…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Three: Zane goes M.I.A.…

I watched through our security cameras as Nya gave the Princess a tour of the _Bounty_. Jay was quickly cleaning up his dirty clothes that were scattered everywhere, while Cole was lifting weights in the training room. Zane was whipping up a quick dinner for us, while Lloyd was yapping his ear off. In other words, I was alone in the bridge for now. I folded my arms as I frowned, going over who would have access to the information about when we were guarding the Oni Mask in hopes of finding a clue to who our mystery spy is.

 _I'm drawing a blank sis. What do we do?_

 _Calm down for one… we don't have much info on who it is yet. Relax bro, we will take them down like we always do._

I frowned, not sure I believed Nya on that little detail. We were too comfortable, confident even in our abilities. What if this was the one syndicate that we couldn't bring down?

 _Kai, stop being so negative. And yes, you are broadcasting to me. If you don't stop it, I will tell Lloyd!_

I winced, but didn't respond back to her. Fingers twitching, I pulled out my worksheets and worked on my writing ability. That could always use work…

….

I frowned as my brothers argued with each other over why the Sons of Garmadon would want with the two Oni Masks. Nya glanced over at me briefly, before turning to face the others. "You guys know that there are three Masks, not two, right?"

"What!?"

I calmly spoke up, my voice firm. "There are three Oni Masks. The Oni Mask of Vengeance, the Oni Mask of Deception, and the _Lost_ Oni Mask of Hatred."

Jay run his fingers through his hair, worry dancing in his eyes. "Great…you two by chance don't know where it is supposed to be at, do you?"

"No. The only thing we do know is that only one with Oni blood can remove the last mask from its resting place." Nya responded calmly, a determined gleam dancing in her eyes.

I groaned as I pinched the bridge of my nose in exasperation. "Nya…for the last time…the Oni Spy doesn't exist. It's not possible. Everybody knows that the Oni are creatures of the dark, _pure evil_ , the idea that there was one that was nice and friendly with the First Spinjitzu Master is plain crazy."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is…" "Stop fighting! Or else I'll tell Maya!" Lloyd interrupted me, pushing us apart.

We mumbled our apologies, slinking away from him. Lloyd took a deep, calming, breath, turning to face Zane, Jay, and Cole. "You three are coming with me. The police can't get the thief they caught to talk. We're going to go pay him a visit and learn who exactly they are getting their orders from. Got it?"

"Yes Lloyd." They spoke in unison, mock saluting him.

Lloyd rolled his eyes at them, before turning to face us. "You two guard the princess and figure out who the spy is."

"Aye captain."

"We are not pirates!"

….

I sliced through two of our practice dummies, vaguely wondering if Nya had finished checking up on the princess. Whirling around, I caught the sparring bot that was sneaking up on me with the edge of my sword, slicing it in half.

"Good…you're here. You need to come see this." Lloyd materialized in the doorway, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Umm…ok." I turned off the training equipment, sheathing my sword.

….

I sniggered as I watched Cole sing _Glow Worm_ on the stage at the popular, new, karaoke club, Laughy's, a large group of members of the Sons of Garmadon jeering at him. "Please tell me that someone is recording this!" _Kai!_ "Don't yell at me Nya…I know you are interested in this too."

The Princess frowned, confused about how I knew that Nya was scowling at the back of my head without me seeing her. Jay gestured to the controls, a huge smile on his face. "Oh, I _am_ recording this…and making several copies too."

Lloyd coughed into his fist, a small smile flickering behind it. "Sorry about this Princess….we're normally far more serious about our jobs than this…"

"Wait…we are?" Thwack. I rubbed my head, wondering where Lloyd had gotten Sensei's staff from. "Ow…you could have just told us you wanted us on our best behavior with the princess on board."

Lloyd glared at me, just as Cole's fake mustache suddenly fell off. One minute later and Zane, who was mysteriously absent during the entire performance, still hadn't shown up to aid Cole, despite his calling for him to help.

Lloyd sprinted towards the door that leads down to the _Bounty's_ garage. "Pixal! What exactly is Cole and Zane's plan here?!"

Pixal's voice filled the air, anxiety flooding it. "I do not know. Zane contacted me and told me that he had a plan…but he said that we have to trust him on this."

"Great…everyone fall out! Nya stay behind to guard the princess. We need to save our teammates!" Lloyd flung the door open as he charged down the stairs.

…

I dodged ten swords aimed at, before kicking the gang members to the side. I could see Cole struggling against his captors as they dragged him off. Just then a funny looking one wearing a purple and silver jumper with a dark grey kerchief covering his mouth leapt forward, punching I right in the mouth, even as an inhumane screech escaped him, deafening me. Writhing away from him, I clapped my hands over my ears in an attempt to block him out and protect my ears. Jay leapt over me, kicking the guy away from me.

Crouching in front of me, he glanced over. "Are you alright there, Kai?"

I nodded fervently at him, even as _who_ my assaulter must be slammed into me. _Kai focus…don't tell the others about your discovery until you are all alone. We cannot risk the Sons of Garmadon attacking him._

I barreled through two more members, glad for my connection with her. _On it… let's just hope that the others don't hurt him too badly…_

I felt Nya's amusement flood me even as I knocked a few more members down before spotting Lloyd and Jay chasing the weirdo from last night. Breaking at a sprint, I quickly rushed off to join them.

I arrived at the scene just in time to see the funny looking one use a shruiken to pin Lloyd down…without actually hurting him. Jay launched forward, infuriated as he whipped his nunchucks back. Lloyd pulled himself free and tackled Jay to the ground even as the enemy escaped.

"Jay, no! Not now. We have to trust Zane." Lloyd panted as he struggled to keep the lithe ninja from escaping.

"Zane just let all that to ha…"

I interrupted Jay, seizing him by the arm. "That was Zane that pinned Lloyd down right then. He is paying them back. They set a spy on us; we set a spy on them."

"Oh." Jay ducked his head in embarrassment, surprised that he hadn't recognized one of his own brothers.

Lloyd turned to face me, slowly releasing Jay. "How did you figure it out?"

"He took advantage of my hearing… only no one outside of us even knows about it." I pulled Lloyd back up to his feet, releasing Jay all of the way.

"So…what now?" Jay scrambled to his feet.

 **A/N: Done! Soo, as I said, I have a new series called** _ **Do you know who I am**_ **. I am still working on a working title for the first book. Each book is a different season. See ya'll around! Also, way to go Zane for letting Kai and Lloyd figure it out easily.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Time to rescue Cole and stop the Sons of Garmadon from killing Zane…again. Cause he technically already died once… um, yeah. Let's just go see how well I can write this one when it appears to alternate between Cole and Zane, with some Lloyd, that's gonna be fun. Oh, by the way, you all may laugh at what Kai and Nya decide must be the spy….as well as what Kai was going with before that.**

Chapter Four: Blown Cover and Strange ideas for the spy…

I tapped my fingers impatiently on the table while waiting for Lloyd and Jay to return from looking for our undercover teammates. Nya was building Zane a new bike to help pass the time, and had the princess with her. I was just about ready to bang my head out of frustration, when the door suddenly banged open and Jay walked into the room.

Leaping to my feet, I stared intently at him, an unspoken question dancing in my eyes. Jay shook his head as he flopped down into one of the chairs. "Lloyd is still looking. I couldn't keep up. I'm sorry Kai."

A sigh escaped me as I placed my chin into the palm of my hand. "It's fine Jay. Man, did you guys feel this anxious when I worked undercover?"

"No…we felt more betrayed and angry. Unlike Zane, you didn't give us any warning. You just suddenly helped Chen to capture Lloyd." Jay shrugged, frustration crossing his face.

"Right…sorry about that. The less that knew the more believable it would have been." I apologized as I ran my fingers through my hair, biting the inside of my cheek.

Jay glanced sideways at me, a frown crossing his face. "Nya wants you to think about her suggestion about you-know-what."

I rolled my eyes at that, pretty sure that she was wrong and I was right. I've worked undercover as a spy once, she hasn't. Just then, the door banged open again as Lloyd walked in. "I lost the signal. They should be in the Sons of Garmadon HQ by now."

"Wonderful." I muttered under my breath, annoyance flaring up suddenly. _Kai…relax. Zane and Cole know how to take care of themselves. Now about my suggestion…_

 _It's wrong. That's not who the spy is!_ I thought back furiously, as I started to pace around the room.

 _Really? And yours makes sense? It doesn't even exist and I think we would have noticed it!_ Nya screeched into my mind, allowing a whole lot of annoyance to flare into life.

I rolled my eyes despite knowing that she was not in the room with us, turning to face the large map of Ninjago that hung on the wall. "Hey guys…have we tried a thermal scan to see if there is something underground that we're missing?"

"Seriously? Why didn't I think of that…I'm supposed to be the leader here!" Lloyd whined as he quickly turned the switches on that were necessary to do what I had suggested.

I smiled, amusement dancing in my eyes. "I know. Must come with being old."

"Technically, you didn't age at all for; how many years again?" Jay pointed out as he rolled his eyes at me.

Unfortunately, that was when the princess and Nya decided to enter the room. Nya grinned, knowing that I was probably trying to pull the whole soo much older than the rest of them card again. The princess looked around the room in confusion, before turning to face me suddenly. "I'm confused…I thought Lloyd aged too quickly…what's this about stopping aging?"

Nya coughed, amusement dancing in her eyes. "My brother and I are much older than we look. We temporarily stopped aging for awhile do to things… but we have been aging the entire time we've been here. It's the same thing with our parents. Of course we don't know exactly when they started aging again…" Nya frowned, trying to figure that one out.

"What kind of things?" The princess sounded extremely worried.

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the new map that the computer was spitting out. "Time travel. Don't worry, it won't happen to you." Turning to Jay and Lloyd, I held up the map, "Let's go. Nya? Think you can stay and watch the princess for us?"

Nya nodded in agreement, even as her voice flooded my mind again. _Be careful. We don't know what the Sons of Garmadon are up to. And I am right about the spy._

I rolled my eyes as I walked past her. "Are not. I'm right. And relax, we're ninja."

"You're gonna jinx yourself!" Nya hollered back to me as we disappeared out of sight.

…

I grumbled under my breath as I carefully picked the lock to the cage that Cole was being help in. Cole gave me a withering look, before speaking in a low whisper. "You do realize that the only ones that really know how to unlock locks without a key is you and Nya. Besides that, you can help me with a little side mission."

"What do you mean by that?" I hissed back as the lock clanged loudly as it fell open away from my hands.

"That room over there, I heard two of the members talking when they placed a box in there. Whatever is in the box is the key to finding the third Oni mask."

"What?! How do they know about the third mask!?" I hissed loudly as he swung the door open.

Cole shrugged as he moved in the direction of the box. "The spy must have heard us talking about it. Speaking of which, have you figured out who the spy is yet?"

"It's a tiny robot the size of our thumbs." I bluntly told him as I followed him into the room.

Cole shook his head as he knelt down in front of the box. "Seriously? Did you come up with that? Because that is totally ridiculous." He froze suddenly as he stared at what was inside of the box, beads of sweat forming along his brow.

I glanced over at him, wondering what was so scary in there, before responding to his question. "No, actually Nya came up with it. I was all for a tap dancing elephant." I paused, eyeing him nervously. "Are you ok, Cole?"

"Yeah….yeah…oh man it's a _baby_." Cole was by now really sweating bullets.

I blinked, surprised about that announcement. Moving quickly, I joined him and looked down to see that indeed there was a baby boy sleeping soundly in the box. He was wrapped in a blue blanket, a single tooth sticking out of his gum, a plaster of blonde hair on top of his head. "Aww! Cute cute cute!" I squealed loudly as I scooped the baby up to hug him to my chest.

Cole gave me a weird look, wrinkling his nose at me. "Seriously dude? You just said cute three times in a row!"

I opened my mouth to retort back that he just didn't like the fact that the baby was getting more attention than him, when an angry feminine voice cut me off suddenly. "What do you think you're doing?! That child belongs to us!"

Whipping around, my eyes widened in horror upon seeing the single female leader of the Sons of Garmadon standing behind us, fury dancing in her eyes. "You don't need a kid to find the Lost Oni Mask of… Kai help me out here…." Cole glanced back at me helplessly.

"Hatred. It's the Lost Oni Mask of Hatred. And he's right. There's no reason why you need a kid to get it!" I glared at the lady, furious that she would forcibly take a child from his own parents.

She rolled her eyes as she slipped into a fighting position. "Ah, that's thing. After the Quiet One warned us that there is a third mask, we looked at the spell again and discovered that to bring someone back to life…not only do we need all three masks, but we also need the hair from the brother, wife, and son. Still don't know about the whole Oni thing though… we're looking for this Oni Spy that the master of water seems to believe in."

I recoiled away from her, pressing the child to my chest. "Soo, you're saying that he is the son of someone that you want to bring back to life?"

A scowl crossed her face, only before she could attack me, Cole interrupted. "No…the brother. They're called the Sons of _Garmadon_. The baby is Sensei!"

I took one look at the sleeping baby, before looking back at him. "Well then…Sensei makes for a cute baby then."

A loud, angry scream that sounded more like a roar escaped her suddenly as she launched at us. Too bad it was one of her against two of us…and Baby Sensei.

Let's just say next thing we know, we were outside, she was trapped somewhere inside…and Baby Sensei was bawling. "This is why you never fight with a baby in the room!"

Lloyd shot us a weird look, unaware of the screaming baby in my arms…while Jay rushed over to coo at him. "Look! A baby! He's adorable!"

"I know, right?" I ignored the _you're-kidding-me_ look that Cole was shooting me.

Cole crossed his arms in annoyance, turning to face Lloyd. "We found Sensei. He's a bit young though…as in he somehow shrunk into a baby and now it looks like we have two ninjas that are cooing at him as if he were an actual baby."

"What!? That's Sensei!?" "I don't want to know how you guys know that's Uncle Wu, do I?" "Knock it off Cole! He's a baby! Besides that, it's not like he's gonna remember any of this later anyways."

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, that was interesting. Don't worry, we will know if Zane is alright in the next chapter… who agrees with me that Baby Sensei Wu is cute though?**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! About Kai going all OOC on us with the scene with the baby… yeah I somehow possessed him back there. That was not how Kai would react to a baby…that was how I would react to a baby. Sorry about that. On to the Story!**

Chapter Five: Samurai X is who now!?

I scanned the area for Zane, panic slowly rising up inside of me. Dropping down another cliff, I spotted something silver sticking out nearby. "Guys! I think I found him over here!" I brushed the dirt off to reveal that it was indeed Zane's hand. Soon, the others were next to me, brushing the dirt off to unbury him.

After awhile Lloyd carefully lifted Zane's head up, placing it into his lap. Pressing a finger into his ear to activate his earpiece, he spoke directly to Pixal. "Pixal? We have him. Lower the gurney, he needs medical attention stat."

Next thing I knew, we were onboard the ship, Zane was lying on top of the table, and we were discussing where we need to go.

"We need to leave Ninjago City…at least for now." Lloyd announced as he watched Nya hook Zane up to the computer so that Pixal could better heal him.

"But that sounds like abandoning it!" Jay gasped as he fidgeted in the corner.

"We're not abandoning it. Samurai X will keep the place safe for us. Whoever he is." Nya muttered the last part under her breath, annoyance flooding between our bond.

Just then the baby burst into tears, sobbing loudly. Cole, who was holding the baby, promptly began to panic. "Oh no! We don't have any baby supplies! We're ninja! What do we do!?"

I lifted my eyebrow at him, before tilting my head. "Cole…we have an entire _room_ full of baby supplies. Koko only recently finished potty training and Garmadon kinda went overboard with buying diapers. I'm sure we have something that will fit him."

The Princess, who was in the room with us, took the screaming baby from Cole and looked to us. "I'm confused…why do you have a room full of baby supplies and who is Koko?"

Lloyd smiled as he looked out the window. "Koko is my _baby_ sister. We still have some supplies from when she was still in diapers and used bottles."

"Okay… uh, I think he was just tired. He fell asleep." All eyes turned to the now snoring baby.

Shrugging, we all separated, knowing that it will be awhile before Zane will wake up.

…

 _Kai! Get in here, we have something!_ I nearly flinched, my sword missing the target by three inches. _Sis...this better be good!_ I shoved my sword into its sheath, whipping around to leave the training room.

Once I entered the bridge, I knew immediately knew that something was wrong…extremely wrong. Nya had a look of pure terror on her face and that wasn't including the fear that was flooding through our bond.

Pinching my nose, I turned to face Jay. "What exactly is wrong here?"

Jay nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, Pixal found a cryptic message to the Quiet One that Mr. E sent…that Zane recorded. She translated it to 'the trap has been set.' We're not entirely sure what that means. She's trying to trace the call to the Quiet One's location."

I nodded in agreement even as Pixal spoke up. "The storm is giving me too much static. I need to go down lower."

The Princess, who just entered the room with Lloyd, spoke up immediately, concern edging her voice. "But won't dropping down lower make it so that the Sons of Garmadon spot us?"

Lloyd glanced at her, before turning to face us. "She's right. We stay in the storm for a little longer. Pixal? Keep trying."

"Of course Lloy….Ah! Something is hacking into me!" Pixal cried out in alarm.

"Fight it!" "Nya, Jay figure out where it is coming from!" "This is not good! Not good at all!"

Before I could speak up, Pixal spoke again, her voice strained. "It is a foreign object…the trap! Mr. E hid something in Zane that can enter my systems!"

Jay glanced out the window and promptly pointed. "Hey look! Samurai X! maybe he can help us!"

"I am afraid that is not possible as I have been compromised." Pixal stated calmly, though I detected a rising panic in her voice.

Jay rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms in annoyance. "I don't see how that means that the samurai can't help…ah!" We all tumbled forward as the Samurai X attacked our thrusters suddenly.

Understanding immediately flashed through me. "The Samurai X isn't here to help us…because it's Pixal!"

"Ohh…" "Glad to see one of you can connect the dots!"

Another small explosion that rocked the ship sent Lloyd into leader mode. "Nya! Stay here and look for the trap, get rid of it! The rest of you with me!"

A minute later, we were standing outside on the deck, the wind and rain tearing at us. Lloyd grinded his teeth together as he ran past Jay. "Jay! Keep the lightning off of us! Kai, Cole, help me fight off of possessed Pixal!"

Cole materialized next to me, a frown on his face. "Not sure that Zane will appreciate us attacking his girlfriend…"

"Pixal basically told us to attack her so stop your whining and go." I snapped as I tore off to the thruster she was attacking at the moment.

….

"Soo, do we want to stay in the room or leave?" Jay whispered to me as he eyed Zane and Pixal's reunion. I quickly elbowed him in the side, hard. "Ow!"

Zane snapped his eyes off of Pixal and her new body, towards Jay, a frown crossing his features. "Are you alright Jay? You just cried out in pain."

"I'm fine…it's Kai that's going to be in trouble if he doesn't start running now." Jay growled as he looked at me.

Cole coughed loudly, before picking the adorable baby back up. It was when he did so that I realized that he had changed the baby into an old worn brown sweater, the cloth he had been previously wrapped in was in Cole's hand. "Ok, now that I have your attention. I found this wrapped around the baby." He spread the cloth out… revealing a map with a large x on it. "I think that they think this is a map to the Lost Oni Mask of…I forget what the last word is."

"Hatred." Nya supplied for him as she began tapping away at the keyboard. "It looks like it's at the Primeval's Eye."

I glanced around the place, before realizing something really, really wrong. "Guys…where's Lloyd and the Princess?"

Pixal spun around, her eyes scanning everywhere. "I am not detecting their life signatures anywhere onboard."

Nya rubbed her arm nervously, glancing back at me. "Maybe since we are on solid ground now, they are outside examining the damage to the ship?"

 _Or we were both wrong and the spy used Pixal's attack to distract us._ "We need to check up on the Princess, make sure she is ok after a, uh, bumpy landing." I spoke loudly, trying to elude to calm, while inside I was leaning more to the panic that what I had mentioned to Nya was closer to the truth…

 **A/N: Done! Um… yeah we have a problem here. You see, we are missing two very important characters now…and Kai is, as the 'eldest' ninja, expected to step up and lead if Lloyd can't. Wonderful. Well! See you next time!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hmm, been awhile since Roadkill joined them in an adventure…and I just killed off Marcher in my other story so I probably should bring her in and confirm that yes, she is still alive. I don't think I am ever going to get into the mood to kill her off after Marcher… onto the story!**

Chapter Six: Some people are just really easy to capture it seems….

I breathed in deeply, my eyes darting everywhere as I tried to wrap my head around this new situation. "The spy has Lloyd and the princess; it won't be long till we get the ransom note…right?"

Jay ran his fingers through is hair, panic flooding his eyes. "Right…I mean two of the most important people in all of Ninjago…."

"Jay! They are the most important people in all of Ninjago!" Nya corrected her boyfriend rather harshly.

I winced as I turned abruptly to look out the window. "We need to fix the thrusters…and the engine. Get back in the air and track them back down."

With that said, we all dispersed, Cole taking the baby so as to put him down for a nap.

….

I tuned out Cole and Jay's conversation about what the baby's name is, trying to instead turn on the intercom. "Zane? Zane can you hear me?"

"He does not look like a Cole Jr.!" Jy suddenly exploded as he sat down his wrench, glaring at Cole.

Cole opened his mouth to respond to something when we suddenly heard a low growl. "What was that?"

"Probably just a little critter that we disturbed the home of." I responded nonchalantly, shrugging as I mentally went through my list of critters and what they each sound like.

Jay nervously took a step closer to me. "Sounded more like a big critter, with many sharp items to kill us with….like fangs and claws…. We're done for!" He crumbled to the ground now in hysterics as he imagined the horrible, carnivorous, creature.

" _Kai? Did you say something?_ " Zane's voice come over the com right then.

"Zane! Yeah…I was checking that the com was working…. Jay, we are not about to die." I glared at the still hysterical blue ninja.

" _Indeed we are not. According to Nya, you all just heard Kai's stomach growl. I am preparing a snack for all of us to enjoy to help with that problem._ " Zane spoke calmly before clicking off the com.

I turned bright red as I realized that he was right…I was _hungry_. Shaking my head, I went back to the repairs… well more like I was sitting there and handing Cole and Jay the tools as they asked for them.

….

"They're fine Cole. They don't have any problems watching out for each other." I knew my voice was softer than normal, but I also knew that I couldn't express my worries for our little brother and the princess without causing undo panic.

Cole sighed, before lifting his hand up suddenly. "I need the wrench."

I glanced at the toolbox by my foot and realized that it was not in there. "You got the wrench Jay?"

"Hey…here it is." Jay handed me the wrench, snagging something else from the toolbox as he did so.

I nodded my thanks to him, before handing the wrench over to Cole. "I'm just worried about them Kai… we still don't know who the spy is for sure. Are you and Nya even still working on it?"

"Honestly…no we haven't. We figure that by now he knows who the spy is for himself." I tapped my fingers against my thigh.

Cole hummed, before shaking his head suddenly. "If things keep going the way it is going, then should we start calling him the Royal Green Ninja?" He glanced down at what he was doing and handed the wrench back to me. "I need pliers now."

I glanced down at the toolbox, a frown crossing my face. "Jay? Do you have the pliers? I mean, I thought you grabbed the screwdriver but the pliers aren't here."

Jay paused in his repairs, glancing around his little area. "No…I don't have them." Silence fell as I started to dig through the messy toolbox. Maybe they fell to the bottom? "Hold on! They're right here…. um Cole? Didn't you put the baby down for a nap?"

"Yeah…why do you ask?" Cole accepted the pliers from Jay, not really paying much attention to what was going around us. Honestly, none of us were paying attention.

"Because he is right here…handing me the pliers." We all snapped our heads around to find the baby standing next to Jay.

"I don't know much about babies…but I am sure they aren't supposed to do that!" Cole gawked at him.

I shook my head, a frown on my face. "That's because they don't walk." The baby picked up a cup of tea that was within my reach and began sipping at it the same way Sensei would before he disappeared. "And they definitely don't do that!"

Jay, who was feeling down this entire time ever since our first test on the thrusters quite literally backfired on us, threw his hands in the air out of exasperation. "That's it! I really give up now!"

The baby looked up from his tea, a tiny, toothy smile crossing his face. "Ah… ninja never quite." A burst of laughter escaped him, as if he found what he just said hilarious.

"Sensei?!"

….

"Nya! Nya! The baby is Sensei! The baby is Sensei!" Jay barreled into the bridge, where Nya, Zane and Pixal were all working.

Nya arched her eyebrow upwards as she glances over at us, and the baby that Cole was carrying. "Guys…it's a baby, not our mentor."

"But he likes tea, and he said Sensei's favorite quote!" Jay protested loudly.

I quickly opened our bond up and sent the memory of the baby doing all of that to her. Cole opened his mouth to say something, only for Nya to cut him off. "So how did Sensei turn into a baby?"

Cole blinked, before turning to face me. "You did something…I just know it was you."

I shrugged as I crossed my arms. "Hey… when you're telepathically connected to each other, you take advantage of it at times."

The others immediately began groaning and complaining about how unfair that was. "You guys really do have the advantage over the rest of us!" Jay slumped in his seat.

I laughed aloud, enjoying everyone's frustration that they couldn't explain things to Nya faster than me. Just then there was a loud explosion, followed by a gruff voice. "Sorry about that…but you all laughing about something is not exactly what I'm being paid to do here…"

Whipping around, I found myself nose to nose with a member of the Sons of Garmadon. Leaping forward, she punched me right in the nose. Head snapping backwards, I slammed into the conference table hard, stars spinning in my eyes. A cry of pain tore from Nya, even as I realized too late that we were still connected, my pain bleeding through our bond to her.

 _Great… if they haven't figured it out yet, then they certainly will now!_ I thought with some annoyance as I lost conscience.

 **A/N: Done! Phew. Um, yeah I think they have a problem…and they still don't know who the spy is. Kai is right though, Lloyd will figure it out first. Also, the Sons of Garmadon just got their first big clue that a couple of ninjas are mentally connected.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! Forgot Roadkill in that last chapter… she shall appear! Also have a new story… Ninja School and the True Heroes of Ninjago… um, I might change that title at some point. Go check it out if you want to… I'm just gonna go wake Kai and Nya up, might use Roadkill might not. Oooh, I should have the bad guys think that Nya has some sort of disorder that makes her faint randomly and giver special treatment! *rubs hands together in glee as I picture the chaos Nya can then cause…***

 **This is getting long… onto the story!**

Chapter Seven: …Like seriously easy to capture!

I groaned as I slowly forced my eyes open, pain thudding in the back of my head. I was tied up in a cell near the others…wait. This was one of the ship's cells that we never use. Twisting around, I spotted Nya sitting in the cell across from me, her knees pulled up to her chin. Cole and Jay were whispering quietly together in another cell, while Zane was in the one closest to the door. One of the Sons of Garmadon was standing guard while Baby Sensei toddled around the room. Not really caring what was going with the guard, I turned my attention to Cole and Jay.

"…it's the perfect plan!" Jay was whispering fiercely, too quietly for anyone that didn't have my hearing and Cole's closeness to hear what he said.

Cole scowled as he hissed back, just as quietly as Jay. "Absolutely not! Besides that, shouldn't we be trying to figure out who the spy is? They gave us a pretty big clue when the Smith sibs passed out…"

"So? The spy is female. Big deal!" Jay scoffed, wiggling around in his bonds, unable to cross his arms in annoyance.

I arched my eyebrow upwards, and silently contacted Nya. _Sis… the spy is female._

 _How do you know that?_

 _Jay and Cole are arguing about it._

 _I can't hear anything…right. You have extra sensitive ears…. But the only females that knew what we were up to would be the Princess, Pixal, and me. I happen to know for a fact that Pix and I are not spies…which leaves…_ "The princess is the spy." Nya spoke up loudly suddenly, interrupting the continuing argument between Jay and Cole.

The guard spun around to stare at her, clearly mortified that she had just figured it out. "How did you figure that out?!"

I arched my eyebrow upwards, as if it was totally obvious and they were idiots for not figuring it out. "Jay and Cole are talking and Jay mentioned something about how someone let slip that the spy is female. I repeated this little fact to my wonderful sister…who then went through all of the females we know that was aware of our every move. Somehow we doubt that the two members of our team that our female had done it."

"Which leaves the Princess. We had included her in most of our planning due to the fact it involved protecting her…so we thought. Real smart by the way, getting the princess on your side." Nya piped up from her cell, a smirk crossing her face.

"But ya didn't move your lips none!" The guard spluttered, unaware of the growing amusement that was growing amongst us. I mean seriously, couldn't he tell that we were just distracting him?

Cole spoke calmly, amusement dancing in his voice. "And here I was thinking that you were crazy to keep that little detail from the Princess."

"Yeah! It looks like none of the Sons of Garmadon knows." Jay squirmed in his bonds, fighting the urge to laugh.

I shook my head at the bewildered member of the Sons of Garmadon. "Honestly I thought that for sure that she would…"

"…Figure it out. I mean seriously we use _it_ way more than conventional ways of communication." Nya finished off my thought process, a small giggle rising out of her.

"What's so funny? _Prisoner_." He growled lowly at her.

Zane answered his question as he knocked him out. "The fact that they were just distracting you from Sensei and I. Nighty-night."

"See? That is how you plan a break out!" I cried happily as Baby Sensei untied us.

Scrambling to our feet, we dragged our new prisoner to the cell, slamming the door behind him. After locking it up tight, we bolted out of there. We need to get to the kid… _now!_

…

"Come on! We got what we came for, let's take their ship and get out of here." The Princess's voice rang out loudly, making me wince due to the closeness of my hiding spot to her.

A loud cheer arose from the Sons of Garmadon, which sent my heart thudding loudly in my chest. _Now!_ Leaping forward I pulled my sword out and held to the startled foolish spy's throat. "I'm afraid you are under arrest, _your highness_. Now, tell us where the kid is, and we _might_ let you off with a warning."

Fury crowded her eyes as she glared at me. "How did you escape!?"

"We're ninja. It's literally in the job description. It captured by the bad guys…escape from the bad guys. Some of us are better at it than others." Nya materialized on her other side, twirling her twin daggers as if she had all the time in the world.

Zane, Cole, and Jay slipped out of their hiding spots, Jay grumbling something about how they should have thought this through better. Baby Sensei giggled as he stood next to the white ninja.

Zane coughed slightly, his eyes narrowing as he looked to the former princess. "Kai has a point. Where is Lloyd?"

"You're too late. He's already dead." The princess snarled angrily at him.

"Wow…if this is what's it like to be dead, then I must say I'm not very impressed!" Lloyd appeared in the river suddenly, soaking wet. "Really… Nya has a point. It's in the job description." He fumbled to pull out his katana.

I felt myself relax…only to tense up again when a giant…crab?... popped up out of nowhere. "Not again!" Lloyd and the princess complained in perfect harmony.

I had a really bad feeling about this. "Fan out! Zane? Get ready to make crabcicles with that thing!"

"On it!" Zane tore off, slipping away from the rest of us as we charged that thing.

Three minutes into battling the creature, Lloyd nudged me to point out the fact that _someone_ was stealing our home away from home. Nodding in agreement, I charged after our ship, jumping on the anchor, Lloyd right behind me. Lloyd twisted around, gritting his teeth together as he climbed the chain up to the top deck. I quickly followed him, my fingers digging into the metal as I may or may not have melted it a little with my fire power. Finally, we flipped onto the deck… just in time for the largest member of the Sons of Garmadon to slam a large plank in the back of our heads. We fell to the ground, slamming our hands into the floor, struggling not to succumb to the darkness. A soft groan escaped me as I slumped forward, losing the battle a lot quicker than I would like….

 **A/N: Done! Phew… oh no… Kai and Lloyd have been captured! Again. Yeah I like having both get caught by the bad guys apparently…also, how did that dude not realize that they were just distracting him? Kidding, I know not everyone can be smart.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! So time for Kai to wake up with Roadkill on his face… also I haven't updated for awhile followed by an onslaught of my stories updating is cause, well, I had no wifi. So, hehe… hope you all aren't mad at me for going so long! But now that I'm completely caught up with all of my stories that I am reading that updated during the week…and posted the six chapters that I wrote while waiting for the wifi to return… I can finally do this one!**

Chapter Eight: Winning the Battle…

I groaned as something wet and rather rough, felt like sandpaper really, dragged itself across my face. Wait… my eyes snapped open as I pushed Roadkill right off of me. "Argh! Seriously Roadkill?! Do I _look_ like Nya?!"

Roadkill mewed up at me in annoyance, before padding over to where Lloyd still lay unconscious. She lifted her paw up and began prodding his arm, yowling in his ear to get him up. Lloyd groaned and rolled over, waving his arm half-heartedly at my sister's cat. "Not now Mom…give me five more minutes."

I bit back a laugh, sure that Misako won't like the fact her son called what was obviously a cat mom. "Son! That isn't me! And I don't sound like that either."

I snapped my head up to see that Lloyd and I were locked in a cage together above piranha invested waters, while Misako and Koko were in another cage right across from us. Lloyd bolted upright at that, whipping his head around to stare horrified at his mother, then back down at Roadkill, who appeared to have a smug look on her face.

"This is really not my day…" Lloyd mumbled under his breath.

I settled down next to him, my gaze catching on the sleeping toddler on Misako's lap. "Is Koko ok?"

Misako nodded her head, shifting the sleeping child in her arms. "Yes… she screamed and cried for awhile there but grew tired and fell asleep. I'm worried she'll start again if she sees Lloyd."

I honestly could see her doing that. Koko loved her big brother like no one else. "Let's hope the others can save us."

"Ooh, I would love to see them try." The Quiet One appeared on the small pathway between the two cages, a smug look on her face. "You see, if we raise one cage, the other one lowers into the water! They have no choice but to stand down!"

 _Sis… they have a trap laid out for you guys and we're part of the bait._ I flashed across my bond to my wonderful sister. I picked Roadkill up, hugging her close to me as I stroked her soft fur.

 _Part of the bait? Do I want to know?_

I glanced over at the foolish princess, who was completely unaware of my silent conversation. _Misako and Koko are here too. And Roadkill. Can you please teach her not to wake me up by licking my face?_ Lloyd glanced over at me, a silent question in his eyes. I nodded to him to signal that yes, I was telling Nya everything. _The trap is that they have us in two different cages. If you get to close, they'll raise one cage, which will lower the other into piranha invested waters. I'm sure Roadkill will survive by slipping through the bars…_

 _Her name is BLAZE!_ Yep, she was paying attention to what I was saying. I was starting to get worried there. I smiled softly to myself, glad to know that she and the others could easily come up with a plan to save us all…hopefully without anyone getting wet.

"Why are you smiling?!" Wow, could she get any more annoying?

"Because you're telling us your plan to stop our friends! Honestly how do you know that one of us isn't going to escape to warn them?" I crossed my arms across my chest, scoffing at her as if she were crazy.

"You're not gonna escape! This plan of mine is flawless!" She screeched angrily before suddenly yanking a hair out of all members of Garmadon's family's heads.

Koko woke up when her hair got yanked and immediately started bawling again. I sat back and crossed my arms, things weren't looking too good for us, but I trusted my sister to pass on my message and send someone in to deal with the mechanism…

…

I wanted to scream. All thoughts Nya would send someone to deal with the mechanism disappeared as time wore on. In fact, only a small handful of members of the Sons of Garmadon ever came by to check on the mechanism…and the last one had left just in time for the police to show up and demand their surrender. I glanced over to Misako, who was cuddling Koko and trying to block the sounds of the ongoing fight from her.

Lloyd punched the cage door, a growl escaping him. "We should be out there helping!"

Before I could say anything, the member from before appeared with Nya, Cole, Jay, and no Zane. Nya rushed to me, worry flooding through our bond. Before she could get close enough to break us out, the Princess appeared with her minions.

"Don't just stand there! Someone lower the green ninja and his friend into the water!"

Another member of the Sons of Garmadon charged for the lever. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the cold water to fill my ears…only that never happened. "It's stuck!"

"Well, get it on stuck!" Man, the princess sure was bossy when she wants to be. I opened my eyes to see that the member was working on unsticking it. The member that walked in with my sister and friends charged forward and punched them straight in the face. Only as he did so, his hologram flickered off, revealing another friendly face.

"I don't think so!" Zane whipped out his weapon of choice, the shruikens gleaming in the poor lighting.

I slipped next to Lloyd and grabbed a hold of the padlock on the other side of the door. Lloyd gave me a funny look for five seconds before understanding flooded him. "I forgot that you know how to pick locks…"

"What!?" The princess wheeled around to gawk at him. I sighed, before swinging the door wide open.

"Too be fair…I forgot I knew how too." I jumped down onto dry land as if picking locks was just plain normal.

Lloyd followed me, before turning to Zane. "You came in earlier to clog the mechanism?"

"Yes. Nya told that the princess told Kai who then told her that the cages you were in were booby trapped." Zane didn't bat a single eye at what it was he was saying.

"That doesn't even make any sense! I had men watching your every movement! Kai never contacted anyone!" She was being a drama queen now.

I considered answering back, but noticed that all of the sons of Garmadon were in chains and was being loaded up in the back of a transport van. Ah well. Ninjago was safe again thanks to the quick thinking of the ninjas.

 **A/N: Done! Next up… Garmadon frees Harumi and all of that fun stuff. Ooh, I have such a 'fun' surprise for Kai when they go to the first realm! *smiles evilly at favorite red ninja***

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! Time for Lloyd to be an idiot. Gotta love him sometimes. But seriously, he was told not to multiple times…**

 **By the way, my puppy found her Christmas present and took it outside. And now she's pouting cause we took it away from her and hid it…again.**

Chapter Nine: Nope never mind, just took a short break…

I snorted as Jay and Cole sang loudly, while Nya sipped at a cup of hot cocoa. Zane was doing his weird humor switch dance that made no sense and honestly was not funny. Not that we were going to tell him that…

"Guys! We've got breaking news!" Dareth stumbled into the room suddenly, interrupting the karaoke season.

If I didn't know better, I would have thought someone asked him to do that. Lloyd, who was sitting in a corner pouting, hurried over to him. "Dareth? What's wrong?"

Dareth gulped for air, before turning on the news to where Gayle Gossip was reporting live. "Soo, yeah Lord Garmadon came back from the dead and broke Princess Harumi, whom has been confirmed is the Sons of Garmadon leader, the Quiet One, out of jail. Where they are at right now is a complete mystery."

"Ok…so that's bad. All in favor of going to the police station to find out what exactly happened say aye." I drily announced even as we all ran out the door. Duty was calling us…again. We really needed to catch a break one of these days.

….

"Soo, what I'm hearing is that Garmadon is back and he's nothing like what we remembered?" Cole slowly inched his eyebrow upwards, disbelief flooding him as he looked at the Police Commissioner.

The Police Commissioner nodded his head frequently, anxiety flooding his eyes. "He can't be reasoned with this time around. We're way over our heads with this one!"

We glanced at each other, before rubbing our foreheads. Looks like we need to regroup and hash out a plan…and figure out where they are at. _"_ This just in. There has been a break in at the Kryptarium Prison. You heard me correctly, there has been a break in at our most secured prison. The prisoners, most notably the ones from the Sons of Garmadon have taken control of the prison."

"Uh…found them." I blinked as we glanced over at the TV, where Gayle Gossip was standing in front of Kryptarium Prison.

Jay grinned as he bounced slightly. "Sweet…we get to go there again! Who do you think is gonna try exact revenge this time?"

Zane blinked slowly, even as Lloyd reached over and whacked Jay in the back of the head. "Try the Sons of Garmadon since they are behind this."

Nya frowned as she glances over at Lloyd. "We need to make a very thorough plan this time around. I have a bad feeling that this is just a trap."

Lloyd frowned at that, confusion flashing briefly across his face. "Whatcha talking about? We go in, I blast Dad. He turns good again. Ninjago is saved. No need for thanks."

I frowned, concerned about his flippant attitude towards this new obstacle. "Kid…she's right. We need to get a different plan. I'm not sure that will work again."

"We best get to the ship and going. We've taken a lot of the polices' time today." Cole suggested as he left the room. We all agreed with him and followed him out.

….

I swung my sword around expertly as I tried to formulate a plan that won't end up with my little brother dead. The door the training room creaked open as Lloyd peeked in. "Hey Kai! Nya has a plan on how to defeat the Sons of Garmadon. We're meeting up in Sensei's tea room." He then left whistling to himself.

I frowned as I followed him, trying to figure out what was going on. If Nya had made a battle plan that would work already, why didn't she contacted me first? And why Sensei's tea room? I mean, I found it a bit suspicious that she would want us to meet up in the one room that locked from the outside. Upon entering the room, I noticed that everyone else was there. Zane and Pixal were talking animatedly to each other, while Jay was watching the doorway with a look of pure interest. Cole was leaning back and counting the many cracks in the ceiling.

"Hey Kai! What's Nya's special plan?" Jay asked as he scooted over to make room for me.

I shook my head at him. "Honestly, I have no idea. This is the first I heard of it."

We didn't have long to wait before Nya arrived. Jay immediately turned to face her. "So what's your plan?"

"My plan? Lloyd told me that Pixal had a plan." Nya stated calmly, confusion crossing her brow as she turned to look at Pixal.

The current samurai x shook her head, as she crossed her arms. "I do not have a plan…Lloyd no!"

The last part of what she said was due to the sudden closed and locked door behind us. Whipping around I punched the door hard. "Kid! Let us out!"

"No! You don't think I can defeat them! I'm gonna prove you wrong!" Lloyd then tore off, leaving us alone.

Frantically, I began digging through my pockets looking for anything that I could use to pick the lock. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Nya doing the same thing. Cole suddenly growled as his entire arm started to glow orange. "We don't have time for you two to pick the lock! Earth punch!" He slammed his fist into the door, causing it to fly off its hinges.

"Or we could just do that…" I blinked slowly as I stared at him.

"Come on!" Zane broke out at a sprint. We quickly followed him, praying we weren't too late.

…

He broke the communicator on the Ninja Nightcrawler. He broke the communicator on the Ninja Nightcrawler!? When I get my hands on that kid…

"Kai! Calm down! We still have time to catch up with him." Nya suddenly grabbed me by the shoulder, worry creasing her brow.

Oops. I must have been broadcasting to her without knowing. I quickly checked my shields, making sure that they were up and tight. "Sorry sis…but he can't just do that!"

Cole cleared his throat loudly, worry dancing in his eyes. "Guys? I think we're too late. Look." He pointed to the TV in the corner of the command center, fear edging in his voice.

Gasps flooded the room upon seeing that what was happening inside the prison was being broadcasted Live…and it was not good. Lord Garmadon in all his glory, all four arms included, was beating Lloyd up as if he were a rag doll.

"Nya! Jay! Get us there, _now_!" I roared suddenly, startling everyone.

Nya and Jay hurried to the navigation system that apparently Lloyd had locked in place, working on unlocking it. "Come on…come on…hurry."

A sudden eerie silence from the TV, followed by someone cackling evilly. Whipping around, dismay flooded us as we realized we were too late. Lloyd was gone.

Hold on tight Ninjago… we might not come out of this alive.

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, yeah. That just all happened. And Kai is being pessimistic all of a sudden. Then again, they think Lloyd's dead at the moment. Which is going to lead to a very interesting reveal when they find out he's still alive.**

 **Also, my other story, Do you know who I am!?, updated the other day.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello! Time for, well, the events that lead up to my little surprise for Kai! I can't wait! *smiles evilly as I rub my hands together* But first things first, they need to find Lloyd and learn that he is still alive…and yell at Kai for being pessimistic. Also, Stormy pointed out that my update schedule as both of my time travel stories side by side. Anyone else finds that funny?**

Chapter Ten: This is how you lose a War for the First time….

I shifted through the rubble that used to be the Kryptarium Prison, frantically looking for any sign of Lloyd. Somewhere in the back of my head I knew we probably should have slit up, have some of us fight the Sons of Garmadon and the rest of us look for Lloyd. Instead we were all scourging the now desolate place that used to be a functional high class prison. A groan reached my ears…nowhere near where the others were working. Not only that, but it sounded more like Lloyd's 'I'm very much hurt' groan. Whipping around, I scrambled over to where it came from, using my ability to blast water to move obstacles out of the way. A minute later, I was kneeling down next to an unconscious, feverish Lloyd.

 _Nya! I found him! And he's alive! For now. We need to get him help pronto._ I thought furiously, sending a bit of my fear to my sister as well as the fact he was ok as in alive.

…..

Nya was twitchy. Something that didn't bode well in my opinion. I constantly shot worried looks in her direction, only to turn my attention to the limp teen in my arms.

Jay shifted slightly, exasperation in his eyes. "Let me get this straight… You told Misako that her son is in dire need of medical attention and she told you to take him to a _tea shop_?"

I sighed, even as Nya stiffened. She had been the one to call Misako about Lloyd's condition, and the one that told us that Misako had told her to take Lloyd to Mistaké's tea shop. I could sort of see why though, she did have quite the assortment of teas there and Sensei always went there when he needed a tea to do a certain thing that should have been impossible.

Pushing the door open, I was surprised to see her stirring a pot of tea on the stove. Glancing over at us, she pointed to a chair that definitely was not there last time. "Place the green ninja there. I am just finishing up brewing the tea you want." Pausing, she turned back to her brewing. "But there is a slight sacrifice that you must make yourselves. You have to concentrate your powers on Lloyd. If it works…you _might_ lose your powers. Or keep them. I have no way of knowing."

We glanced at each other, before nodding in silent agreement. Reaching our hands up, we placed them on our little brother. Anything for family, right? Mistaké walked over and helped Lloyd drink the tea. Instantly, where our hands touched him began to glow and a scream of agony tore from him as he writhed under us.

"Now we must wait…."

…

"Guys…we still have our powers." I flicked my wrist to demonstrate, fire dancing around my fist before going out.

"Ok… so what should we do?" Jay shifted uneasily, looking straight at me as if I had all the answers.

I groaned, and bit my bottom lip at the same time as I turned to face the monster that Garmadon had summoned that was terrorizing the city. "We do what we always do. We fight back for Ninjago."

I just hope that this time doesn't kill any of us….

…..

I twisted around the thing, flames dancing everywhere to no avail. Scowling, I glanced over to see Jay attempt to zap it with a power line, only for that to draw its attention and put him in danger. Cole punched the ground, making it collapse underneath the thing. Jay fell from his perch, and Zane leapt forward to catch him. Pixal flung some of her sharp edged weapons at the thing, only for it to brush them off as if they were a nuisance. Gritting my teeth together, I fell back to meet up with my brothers.

"We need to get the _Destiny Bounty_. It's the only way we have even a chance against this thing." I stated fiercely as I eyed the monster.

Nods of agreement rippled through my brethren, before Zane stepped forward and addressed his girlfriend. "Pixal! We're going to go get our ship. Can you hold it off?"

"Is Pythor an ever growing nuisance?" She shot back as she faced off the creature.

"Taking that as a yes."

….

I slipped and slammed into one of the ship's walls as Zane veered wildly suddenly. You would think that as a ninja used to combat one moving vehicles I would keep my balance… but no it was near impossible.

"Kai! We need help pronto! Lloyd has Little Sensei and a certain crime lord is chasing them!" Cole bellowed from where he was at on the top deck.

Gritting my teeth together, I tore off across the floor to join him on the above deck. Jay was standing halfway between the deck and the bridge, were Zane was piloting the ship. Cole was clutching the railing as he leaned over the edge with pure panic in his eyes.

Sliding the rest of the way to him, I crashed rather soundly into the railing. Cole let go with one hand to yank me back up to my feet. "Thanks."

"No problem." He turned his attention to the scene in front of us.

Sure enough, Lloyd was clutching little Sensei and was trapped. Leaning forward, I held a hand out to him. "Kid! Jump!"

"I can't! It's too far!" Lloyd glanced between us and the rather noticeable gap between us and him.

I bit my bottom lip, before turning to Jay. "Tell Zane to bring us closer! While watching out for buildings!"

Jay relied my instructions to our favorite, and only, nindroid. A minute later, Jay gave me Zane's response. "He says that he is a nindroid and you shouldn't question his driving!"

"Of course he said that." I muttered under my breath as I turned my attention back to Lloyd.

His pursuer, by the looks of things it was the Quiet One, was getting way to close for my liking. Almost as if he read my thoughts, Lloyd twisted around and promptly threw his de-aged uncle at me. "Kai! Catch! Protect Uncle at all costs!"

He then leaped off…I mean attempted to leap off, the former princess seized him by the arm, preventing his escape. My arms reached out and quickly caught the little version of our mentor, Cole snagging me from behind to keep me from falling.

Unfortunately we were soo caught up in trying to save Lloyd we didn't notice that Garmadon's monster had caught up to us until too late. I tightened my grip on Little Sensei even as the ship shook and we fell down hard. Wiggling slowly, we crawled to the bridge, where Jay and Zane were waiting for us.

"Time to go." Sensei declared suddenly as he wiggled free from my grasp.

"What?" I stared at him as if he were nuts.

"Time to go."

Jay frowned, before pulling out a simple tea kettle that our tea lady friend had given us. "Didn't Mistaké say something about this tea for us to use when it's time for us to _go_?"

"Traveler's Tea!" The words had barely escaped us, when with a loud screech the ship shattered, Jay slamming into the ground as the tea spilt everywhere. A portal opened up instantly, swallowing us, and a bit of the ship, up in it.

I ended up twisting around to keep falling debris from hitting me. Recognizing it as a danger to our mentor, I reached out and grabbed him again. Tucking his small body against mine in an attempt to protect him. Pain shot through me as something slammed into me from behind. Me, but not our mentor. Nothing was going to happen to him if I had any say in it.

My eyes flickered with closed as a bright light swallowed us up….

 **A/N: Done! Please keep an eye out for the next book in the series! Um… whacks brain quickly… Well, know that it will have Back in my Days: Book 9 in the title. I'll figure out a title later.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


End file.
